Changed
by Mademoiselle Z
Summary: Bukannya rasa itu telah hilang. Bukannya mereka tak ingin kembali ke masa lalu, di mana ciuman dan pelukan mereka dapatkan tanpa perlu meminta, apa lagi memohon. Semuanya hanya telah berubah. cengeng!Kuroko, slight AoKaga.


**... *nyengir kuda* maap, saya bener2 ngestuck di Teiko Koko. ciyus deh.**

**sebaliknya, kalo berminat, coba tolong cek dulu That Phantom Player saya :D maap saya lg ngumpulin mood buat ngetranslitin TPP ke dalam Bahasa Indonesia, dan An Unhealthy Kind Of Love ke Bahasa Inggris.. xD;**

**untuk sementara, enjoy oneshot saya dulu ya? jarang2 lho saya nulis angst..**

**warning: cengeng!Kuroko, AoKaga numpang lewat**

* * *

"_Kapan terakhir kali kau menciumku, Seijuurou-san?"_

* * *

_Pipipipip… pipipipip…_

Suara halus alarm berbentuk persegi panjang mengalun di sebuah kamar bernuansa tradisional di sudut kota Kyoto. Orang biasa takkan terbangun oleh suara alarm super halus itu—bahkan akan terheran-heran kok bisa-bisanya ada orang yang membuat alarm dengan suara seminim mungkin—namun, sekali lagi, Tetsuya Akashi bukanlah orang biasa.

Kedua iris biru muda itu setengah terekspos. Matanya mengerjap, berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sinar matahari yang menerobos dari celah-celah gorden yang berwarna senada dengan surai biru mudanya.

Kemudian, Tetsuya duduk sebentar di atas tempat tidur sambil mematikan alarm miliknya. Setelah dirasanya cukup, barulah dia berdiri. Cara bangun tidur yang tepat untuk para penderita darah rendah sepertinya. Lalu ia merapikan tempat tidurnya.

Kasurnya sebenarnya luas. Mungkin seukuran king size. Namun, bagian yang selalu terisi hanyalah tak lebih dari setengahnya saja, tepatnya sebelah kanan, sisi yang selalu ditiduri Tetsuya.

Dan matanya beralih pada sebelah kiri kasur miliknya.

Kosong. Rapi. Dingin. Seperti tak pernah ditempati sejak awal.

Mata biru langitnya meredup. Meredup, berubah mendung. Bulir hujan seakan siap terjun dari pelupuk matanya.

Namun, Tetsuya segera menggeleng. Sudah jam enam lewat lima. Saatnya memulai aktivitas pagi harinya.

* * *

Tetsuya memotong-motong tahu kecil-kecil berbentuk dadu di atas papan talenan sambil menyenandungkan suatu lagu dengan merdu. Dia pastikan potongannya tak hancur dan tak beraturan; tak ada yang lebih besar dari potongan yang lain, tak ada yang lebih kecil dari potongan yang lain pula. Kemudian, ia memasukkannya ke dalam rebusan air yang telah dituangi rempah-rempah sup miso dan potongan daun bawang, lalu diaduk.

"Tetsuya,"

Kuroko menoleh. Di sanalah Seijuurou, berdiri lengkap dengan kemejanya yang sudah rapi. Tampak sudah siap untuk bergegas.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. "Ah, Seijuurou-san, sarapannya…."

"Tidak usah," potong Seijuurou. "Aku harus cepat pergi. _Meeting _dengan klien _software game _shogi terbaruku akan mulai satu jam lagi. Aku akan pulang tengah malam, makan malam dengan petinggi klub shogi dari Kyushu."

Senyum itu langsung menghilang. "Ah… baiklah. Ingin bawa bekal?"

"Tak usah. Aku bisa makan di luar."

* * *

_Seijuurou terbangun mendengar suara dari arah dapur._

_Begitu ia benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menoleh pada sebelah kanannya. Sudah kosong dan rapi, namun masih dirasakannya kehangatan suhu tubuh manusia begitu jemari si pemilik sepasang mata heterochromia itu menelusurinya. Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Dia terlambat bangun untuk menyimak wajah Tetsuya saat terlelap. Minimal saat baru terbangun._

_Seijuurou melangkah ke dapur, mengikuti harum masakan yang mengundang selera makannya di pagi buta. Begitu sampai, ia menemukan Tetsuya yang tengah memunggungi pintu dapur, tengah memasak sesuatu._

"_Sarapan?"_

_Biasanya, orang-orang yang terkejut begitu Tetsuya muncul tiba-tiba. Namun, kebalikannya sering terjadi jika ia bersama Seijuurou. Tetsuya menoleh._

"_Seijuurou-san, kau mengagetkanku." Katanya datar. Ekspresinya sama sekali tak menunjukkan kekagetannya._

_Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir tipis Seijuurou. Ia memeluk Tetsuya dari belakang, sementara Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya dengan senyum _tipis.

"_Masak apa?"_

"_Sup tofu, ikan, dan sosis."_

_Alis Seijuurou terangkat puas mendengar sup kesukaannya. "Aku bersyukur Tetsuya sudah lulus dari level 'merebus telur'."_

_Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi. "Tak ada tahu untuk makan malam ini." Ancamnya. Namun, Seijuurou tahu itu hanyalah ancaman kosong._

_Seijuurou tertawa lagi. Sudah menebak apa makan malam kali ini._

"_Kutunggu tahu yang enak untuk makan malam ini, Tetsuya."_

* * *

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Tetsuya mengecilkan api kompornya, kemudian berlarian kecil menyusul Seijuurou yang sudah duluan ke pintu depan.

"Mm, aku berangkat."

"Ya… selamat jalan, Seijuurou-san."

Manik biru langit itu tak hentinya menatap punggung gagah itu. Punggung yang selalu membuatnya merasa kesepian.

Masokis atau tidak, walaupun sakit, Tetsuya memilih untuk diam dan menatap punggung yang menyakitkan itu kian lama kian menjauh. Menikmati detik-detik saat ia bisa menatap pria itu sebelum benar-benar pergi dengan mobil hitam miliknya.

Dia harus cukup puas dengan hanya memandangi punggung Seijuurou. Satu-satunya obat untuk rasa rindunya pada pria itu.

Tetsuya menutup pintu dengan pelan. Menguncinya dua kali.

Ia menghela nafas kecewa.

* * *

"_Aku berangkat, Tetsuya."_

_Sudah lima menit mereka berdiri bertatapan seperti itu. Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuya dengan sayang, kelima kalinya mengucapkan hal yang sama. Seakan tak ingin lepas. Tak ingin pergi._

_Seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ingin bolos kerja._

_Tetsuya tertawa pelan. "Seijuurou-san, nanti telat, lho."_

_Seijuurou menyeringai. "Tak akan. Aku takkan telat. Sudah kukalkulasikan, kok. Nah, biarkan aku begini selama semenit lagi." Pinta—eh—perintahnya._

"_Iya, iya, Seijuurou-san."_

_Enam puluh detik yang terlalu singkat untuk keduanya. Namun, Seijuurou adalah pekerja profesional. Ia tak boleh terlambat di meeting pertamanya bersama para investor software game tradisional yang lain. Dan sekarang, dia harus pergi, meninggalkan Tetsuya-nya sendirian di rumah. Umm, sudah pasti nantinya Tetsuya akan berangkat ke TK tempatnya bekerja, tapi tetap saja ia tak rela meninggalkan Tetsuya begitu saja._

_Dan tanpa diminta, belasan kecupan turun di sekeliling wajah Tetsuya._

"_S-Seijuurou-san!"_

_Seijuurou menyeringai. Ia mengecup bibir Tetsuya lembut._

"_Aku pergi dulu."_

"_Selamat jalan, Seijuurou-san."_

_Tetsuya mengiringi kepergian Seijuurou dengan senyuman kecil. Kemudian bergegas, hendak mencari resep untuk mendapatkan bayangan, mau diapakan tahu untuk makan malam ini, sebelum dia pergi ke TK._

* * *

Duk. Duk.

Tetsuya mendribel bola basket di taman dekat TK tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini TK diliburkan untuk peringatan berdirinya TK Teikou kesebelas, jadi ia punya waktu yang cukup luang.

Seandainya waktu luang itu dia dapatkan jauh sebelum ini.

Dulu, waktu luangnya yang sedikit, ia habiskan untuk mencari-cari resep tahu, dan mencobanya. Tak jarang dia juga bereksperimen di dapur, dan harus mati-matian membereskan dapurnya sebelum Seijuurou pulang, dan menyiapkan makanan yang pantas dimakan. Yang mengandung tahu, tentunya.

Sekarang? Seijuurou sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mencicip barang sesendok masakan miliknya. Tetsuya juga sedang lelah untuk menghabiskan makanan yang harusnya dimakan Seijuurou.

Sejak kapan Seijuurou begini padanya?

Tetsuya melepaskan sebuah _shoot _pada ring basket di depannya dengan pose aneh, namun membuat bola tersebut masuk dengan mulusnya. _Phantom shoot_, sebuah _shoot _yang mudah dipakainya, mengingat dia hanya spesialis dalam _passing_, dan yang ia pelajari dari teman SMPnya.

Ngomong-ngomong teman SMP, rasanya dia melihat seseorang di bangku taman… memerhatikan Tetsuya sejak tadi. Dan sepertinya dia kenal.

Oh, Daiki Aomine.

"Aomine-kun?"

Daiki mengeluarkan seringaian khasnya. "Yo, Tetsu."

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Kok Aomine-kun bisa ada di sini?"

"Aku janjian sama Kise dan Midorima buat mengunjungimu. Murasakibara juga kuajak, tapi sibuk. Tapi kayaknya baru aku, deh, yang nyampe sini…" Daiki menggaruk kepalanya. "Oh, Tetsu, maaf. Taiga kuajak, tapi dianya nggak bisa. Dia juga sibuk… Tch." Daiki mendecih.

Mata Tetsuya melebar. "Kise-kun? Midorima-kun?"

"Yap! Habis kau kuajak ke Tokyo buat reunian selaluuuu aja nyuruh kami nanya ke Akashi. Akashi sendiri nggak pernah balas e-mail kami. Ya udah, kami ke sini…" Daiki merangkul pria yang lebih pendek darinya. "'Pa kabar, Tetsu?"

Tetsuya tertawa kecil. "Kabarku baik. Tampaknya juga Aomine-kun baik-baik saja, mengingat Aomine-kun sekarang tinggal seatap dengan Kagami-kun…"

"Oi, bisa nggak ngomongnya jangan gitu? Kami cuman teman sekamar, kok!" Daiki panik. Semburat merah samar terlihat di wajahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Pake nanya!"

Daiki mendeham. "Ehm, kau sendiri gimana, Tetsu? Kau dan Akashi pasti rukun-rukun aja, kan?"

Tetsuya terdiam.

Kalau dulu ia ditanya pertanyaan itu, pasti dia membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa kecil dan "ya, kami rukun-rukun saja kok" atau sebagainya.

Sekarang? Apa dia harus menjawab yang sejujurnya?

"Y… ya, kami rukun-rukun saja kok." Tetsuya memaksakan sebuah senyuman. "Ah, Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun di mana?" Tanyanya mengalihkan perhatian.

"Mereka lagi di jalan. Katanya, ketemuannya di kafe aja."

"Kafe?"

"Iya. Kau tahu kafe yang bagus di sekitar sini?"

Tetsuya berpikir sebentar. "Aku tahu. Hanya dua blok dari sini kok. Ayo."

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua berjalan sambil mengobrol ria, membicarakan masa-masa SMP dan SMA. Tak jarang obrolan mereka diselingi tawa.

Tetsuya memang sudah jarang bertemu Daiki. Tetsuya dibawa Seijuurou ke Kyoto, sementara Daiki menetap di Tokyo bersama Taiga, menyewa apartemen berdua dengan alibi untuk menghemat biaya hidup sehari-hari. Yang lainnya juga terpisah ke seluruh Jepang, dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tinggal di Kyoto seperti Tetsuya dan Seijuurou, membuatnya jarang bertemu yang lain. Rasa rindu pun dirasakan Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun sudah menghubungi Seijuurou?"

"Sudah. Kutelpon. Tapi katanya dia nggak sempat, hari ini penuh rapat. Cih!"

Tetsuya tertawa hambar. "Ya sudah, tak apa."

Padahal, kafe yang dipilihnya, kafe favoritnya dan Seijuurou. Dulu.

Mereka terus berjalan kaki ke tempat tujuan, tanpa sadar sepasang mata heterokromia memandang mereka dari mobil porsche yang tengah diparkir di depan taman.

* * *

Tetsuya kembali ke rumah pada pukul empat sore.

Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang biasanya datar. Betapa tidak, selama ini ia kesepian karena Seijuurou terlalu sibuk untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dan hari ini dia ditemani teman-teman lamanya yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia janji kepada mereka, lain kali ia akan membujuk Seijuurou untuk cuti dan berlibur bersama para teman lama.

Kemudian, ia menemukan sepatu Seijuurou di tempat sepatu.

Seijuurou sudah pulang?

"Seijuurou-san!" Dengan riang, Tetsuya berlarian kecil memasuki rumah, mencari-cari sosok Seijuurou. Tumben sekali Seijuurou pulang. Apa dia sudah sadar?

Dugaan Tetsuya meleset.

Seijuurou sedang duduk di ruang sofa, dan Seijuurou tampak sedang menunggunya.

Namun, bukan dengan senyuman yang Tetsuya nantikan.

Mata heterokromia yang selalu Tetsuya kagumi, sekarang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan mengerikan.

"Habis dari mana, Tetsuya?"

"Habis… dari kafe. Bertemu dengan Aomine-kun, Kise-kun dan Midorima-kun. Ah! Seijuurou-san harusnya datang, mereka sangat—"

Seijuurou bangkit, kemudian menarik tangan Tetsuya kuat-kuat hingga pria bersurai biru lembut itu hampir terjengkang. Tetsuya meringis merasakan sakit yang menjalar di tangannya karena kekasihnya memegang tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kau yakin itu bukan alasan yang kau buat-buat untuk bersama Daiki, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya meringis. "Apa… maksudmu…?"

* * *

_Dulu sekali, ketika mereka masih SMP._

_Saat itu, hubungan Tetsuya dan Daiki merenggang. Tetsuya kesepian, telah kehilangan sahabat yang begitu ia kasihi. Olahraga yang sama-sama mereka sukai menjadi penyebabnya._

_Kemudian, ada Seijuurou._

_Seijuurou memeluknya sekuat tenaga. Berusaha mengusir sesak yang dirasakan Tetsuya. Berkali-kali bibirnya berkomat-kamit mengatakan "semuanya akan baik-baik saja", "tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan", "ini hanya sementara"._

_Air mata Tetsuya meleleh. Ia membalas pelukan Seijuurou dengan erat, seluruh tubuhnya menuntut kehangatan yang Seijuurou tawarkan. Membasahi seragam Seijuurou dengan air matanya._

_Seijuurou berkali-kali bertanya, sebegitunyakah rasa suka Tetsuya pada Daiki?_

_Tetsuya tak pernah menjawab._

_Tetsuya yakin, cepat atau lambat, Seijuurou akan tahu jawabannya. Bukan Daiki yang ia cintai. Rasanya pada sahabatnya itu hanya platonik._

_Sementara orang yang dicintai Tetsuya ada di sini. Tepat di depannya. Tengah memeluknya dan melindunginya._

* * *

Dan harusnya Seijuurou sudah lama mengerti bahwa tak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di antara Daiki dan Tetsuya. Namun, tampaknya pria berambut merah menyala itu tampak tak bisa berpikir rasional untuk saat ini.

"S-Seijuurou-san… kau salah… aku…"

"Diam."

Satu kata. Dan Tetsuya menuruti perintahnya. Ditelannya semua kata-kata yang hampir saja terlontar pada kekasihnya.

"Buang-buang waktu saja aku di sini… pengkhianat."

Tetsuya tak berkata apa-apa. Kakinya seperti terpaku pada lantai kayu yang kini dipijakinya. Membiarkan Seijuurou beranjak keluar rumah, melanjutkan apapun bisnis yang tengah diurusnya.

* * *

Dulu, Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya.

Menghapus air mata Tetsuya dengan jemarinya yang panjang.

Menciumi seluruh wajah Tetsuya, menciumi bekas air mata Tetsuya.

* * *

Sekarang, Seijuurou yang dikenalnya sudah tiada.

Bahkan ia yang menyebabkan air mata Tetsuya yang kini tengah mengalir.

* * *

Seijuurou memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Sejak kapan dia begini?

Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat, kini Daiki tengah tinggal di sebuah apartemen di Tokyo, seatap bersama Taiga. Mereka juga tengah menjalani sebuah hubungan, walau tanpa status yang jelas, namun hanya perlu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk kedua idiot itu. Dan Taiga sendiri adalah sahabat Tetsuya sejak SMA. Yang berarti, kecil kemungkinan Tetsuya ada main dengan Daiki di belakangnya.

Harusnya ia mendengar Tetsuya.

Entahlah. Mungkin ia hanya lelah. Harusnya ia tidak secemburu ini.

Seijuurou keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian memasuki rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa. Mengucapkan salam "aku pulang" yang pelan.

Namun, tak ada yang menyambutnya.

Ia mengernyitkan dahi. Biasanya, Tetsuya akan menyambutnya pulang. Bertanya apa ia ingin makan malam atau ingin mandi dulu. Dan dia akan menjawab mandi, karena dia sudah makan malam bersama klien.

Ia memasuki ruang makan. Dilihatnya sup tofu yang sudah agak dingin, beserta ikan mackarel, asinan, dan nasi. Dia lirik dapur yang berada satu ruangan dengan ruang makan tersebut. Terdapat sepanci kecil sup tofu di atas kompor berisi sup tofu yang cukup untuk satu porsi, tinggal dihangatkan dan siap dimasak.

Seijuurou sudah kenyang, maka ia memutuskan untuk langsung ke kamar. Ke kamar mereka berdua.

Tetsuya sudah terlelap di kasur sebelah kanan. Pria itu tidur menghadap sebelah kanan, memunggungi sisi kiri tempat tidur yang biasanya ditiduri Seijuurou… itu kalau dia tidak tidur di ruang kerja.

Seijuurou tak ambil pusing. Ia memutuskan untuk ganti baju, kemudian tidur di kasur sebelah kiri.

* * *

"_Seijuurou-san, selamat datang." Tetsuya tersenyum cerah menyambut Seijuurou, walau sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak main memeluk pria yang baru saja datang itu._

"_Aku pulang, Tetsuya." Katanya. Ia merenggangkan dasinya, dan melepas sepatunya. Ia cukup lelah._

"_Ingin makan malam dulu, atau mandi dulu? Untuk makan malamnya sudah kubuatkan sup tofu kesukaan Seijuurou-san."_

"_Mm… aku tak ingin makan malam. Aku mau mandi saja, lalu langsung tidur."_

"_Baiklah. Air panasnya sudah agak dingin. Kuhangatkan sebentar, baru Seijuurou bisa langsung mandi." Tetsuya tersenyum._

_Dengan setia, pria itu menunggu Seijuurou selesai mandi. Pria itu takkan tidur sebelum Seijuurou juga sudah terlelap di kasur sebelah kiri dengan pulasnya, atau bahkan tertidur di ruang kerja dan menyelimuti Seijuurou dengan selimut tebal._

* * *

Esoknya, Tetsuya sudah tidak ada. Kekasihnya sudah berangkat ke TK, meninggalkan pakaian kerja yang sudah disetrika dan sarapan yang tersedia di meja makan.

Tak biasanya. Biasanya Tetsuya menunggunya bangun untuk berangkat kerja.

Lagi, Seijuurou tak ambil pusing. Buru-buru, ia pergi ke sebuah restoran tempatnya janjian dengan klien, memutuskan untuk sarapan di sana saja, dan meninggalkan sarapan yang telah disiapkan Tetsuya.

* * *

_Setiap habis bergegas untuk ke kantor, Seijuurou selalu singgah ke dapur walau hanya sebentar, tahu bahwa ada pria bersurai biru yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya._

"_Seijuurou, tak sarapan dulu?"_

"_Tak perlu, Tetsuya. Aku buru-buru."_

"_Baik… ingin bawa bekal?"_

"_Aku bisa makan siang di luar."_

"_Baik…"_

_Tetsuya menunggui kepergian Seijuurou. Terus dengan setia berdiri di ambang pintu, hingga Tetsuya dapat memastikan bahwa Seijuurou sudah benar-benar berangkat._

* * *

Hari demi hari, Seijuurou mulai mengerti.

Tetsuya tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Tidur lebih awal, berangkat lebih awal pula. Sama sekali tak menyisakan waktu untuk berbicara dengan Seijuurou. Meninggalkan makanan yang telah ia sediakan di meja makan, tak peduli akan Seijuurou makan atau tidak. Tidur menepi pada sisi kasur sebelah kanan, tak peduli sebelah tempat tidur yang ia punggungi berpenghuni atau tidak.

Seijuurou mengerti. Tetsuya sudah tak peduli lagi.

Namun, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau menyapa duluan.

Hari-hari berlanjut seperti itu. Lama kelamaan, mereka hanya seperti dua orang yang secara tak kebetulan bertemu di rumah itu, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama untuk keperluan semata. Seperti dua orang tak dikenal yang hanya sebatas membagi kasur yang besar.

Tetsuya juga tak menanyakan pendapat Seijuurou tentang ajakan teman-teman mereka untuk bertemu di Tokyo. Tetsuya langsung pergi ke Tokyo sendirian, tak tahu menahu apakah Seijuurou mendapatkan ajakan yang sama atau tidak, tak peduli apakah Seijuurou mau pergi ke Tokyo bersama atau sendiri-sendiri saja. Tak jarang Tetsuya tahu bahwa Seijuurou memenuhi permintaan sahabat-sahabat mereka saat mereka sudah bertemu di tempat janjian, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

* * *

Seijuurou tertawa pedih di dalam mobilnya menuju rumahnya pada suatu malam.

Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Tetsuya kembali memanggil dirinya "Akashi-kun", bukan "Seijuurou-san". Seakan mereka tak ada apa-apa. Seakan mereka bukan pasangan resmi yang telah terikat hukum. Seakan Tetsuya bukanlah seorang Akashi seperti dirinya.

* * *

Tetsuya berusaha tidur di kasurnya yang dingin.

Tinggal menunggu waktu hingga Seijuurou benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja tanpanya. Seakan kehadirannya semakin menipis dari biasanya. Seakan ia tidak pernah ada. Seakan ia tak pernah termasuk bagian dari keluarga Akashi.

* * *

Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu mereka harus melakukan apa. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung.

* * *

***tiduran di rel***


End file.
